When Did Things Get So Complicated?
by SOUHARU FOR LIFE
Summary: A simple switch changed one Ichigo Kurosaki's life upside down. With one lie piled one top of another, she doesn't know what to do anymore. She also has to get used to her new body and environment, and what's even worst? She can't figure out of her feelings anymore. Genderbent Ichigo! Rewritten version of Gender Potion. AU
1. Chapter 1

When Did Things Get So Complicated

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Bleach rightfully belongs to Tite Kubo…however what if I say I don't own Bleach over and over again…would I own it? (This is for the whole story.)

"_Beep Beep Beep_" Ichigo Kurosaki groaned and felt around his nightstand with one arm, try to shut off the sound of his annoying alarm clock with his eye closed. Finally he found the switch to turn off his alarm clock and with the one obstacle gone, he snuggled deeper into his warm and comfortable bed.

"Ichigo-nii!" a feminine voice from downstairs called "You are going to be late for school!" Now that woke Ichigo up. The calm Kurosaki residence was interrupted with the shout of "CRAP! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

Ichigo hurriedly put on his uniform and ran downstairs. On the way to the door, he stop at the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast.

Ichigo with the piece of toast in his mouth, ran out of the house while tugging on his shoe. "Have a nice day!" Yuzu shouted from the kitchen. "Mm" Karin said, eating her cereal, not really caring much. "Ouf foo!" ("You too") Ichigo replied.

"It's a good thing school starts later for us, right Karin?"

"Mm"

Ichigo didn't live that far away from school, and he ran as hard as he can, but even he cannot beat the bell.

The first bell rung, signaling that he was tardy. Ichigo groaned and finished the rest of his toast, and then got the white slip that marked him tardy. He walked into his first class, which was biology.

"And so if you-" the teacher was interrupted when Ichigo walked into the classroom. The teacher gave him a tired smile, as if he was fed up with Ichigo being tardy. Ichigo handed the teacher his tardy slip and scanned the room for any open seats. There was one next to one Toshiro Hitsugaya, and another next to one Sosuke Aizen. Ichigo scowled because he hated both of them. In the end he decided to sit next to Toshiro since Aizen creeps him out.

"It's the third time this week that you had been tardy, and the twenty-ninth time for the whole year." a voice told him.

Ichigo slouched in his seat scowling at the person sitting next to him _*cough*Toshiro*cough*_ and abruptly fell asleep. Little did he know, two pair of eyes was staring at him while he was sleeping, two green ones, and two brown ones.

"aki? Saki? KUROSAKI!" a voice called out to the sleeping Ichigo. "Eh?" Ichigo slowly opened his eyes to the blinding light. He searched around the room for the source of the voice. His eyes slowly landed on his teacher, and his face flushed red. "I'M SORRY! I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING!" the whole class erupted in laughter as Ichigo stood up.

The teacher gave him an exasperated look "Do you know the answer to the question?"

Just then the bell rang, signaling it was break time. Ichigo sat down with a sigh of relief, having escaped the question. _"Saved by the bell"_

"Idiot" came a voice next to him. Ichigo turned and glared at the person that just called him an idiot. "Brat!"

With Ichigo's 5'9, he easily towered over the boy's 5'4 (Read A/N at end) however it didn't stop the boy from insulting him. That _brat_ was Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the soccer team, and one of the top students in grades and popularity in the whole school.

Ichigo Kurosaki however was a pretty average student, and the only thing that separated him from all the other boys was his orange hair.

"Idiot" Toshiro repeated and walked away. Ichigo growled and also walked out of the classroom.

Once he was outside the building, he felt a pair of eyes watching him. Ichigo frowned and whipped around to the direction he felt the eyes. He blinked when he saw no one there and shrugged it off as his imagination.

One Sosuke Aizen watched amused as Ichigo stomped out of the building with annoyance leaking out of him. Sosuke Aizen. Another one of the three top students in the school, along with Toshiro Hitsugaya, of course.

Ichigo Kurosaki. Aizen's interest of his was bordering obsession, and he wasn't afraid to admit he had a bit of a crush on the orange hair strawberry*. Why? All of the girls in the school flocked him because of his looks and most of the boys, besides a selected few, also flocked him, wanting to gain popularity.

One of the selected few was Ichigo Kurosaki, and being curious on why he wasn't one of his admirers, he investigated about his life. _*cough*stalker*cough*_

What he found interested him, and gradually, he developed a crush on him. This morning, he was annoyed that Ichigo didn't sit next to him. Instead he chose to sit next to Hitsugaya. Oh, he knew that the white haired soccer captain also had a crush on Ichigo too, but is in deep denial. Whatever. It would make it easier for him to claim _his _Ichigo.

Aizen watched in amused as Ichigo turned around and looked in his direction as if he sensed him staring at him. Ichigo was off by around about 60 degrees, and so he didn't see Aizen. He continued watching Ichigo until the end of break.

Once Ichigo got home, he went up to his room, after invading the old goat of course, and threw himself on the bed.

Since it was Friday, he didn't have to worry about homework, and so within seconds, he fell asleep.

"_Beep Beep Beep" _The annoying alarm clock sounded again. Ichigo growled and did his daily routine of shutting off the alarm clock.

His shirt felt a bit tight, and his chest felt kind of heavy, but he shrugged it off as his imagination. Sleep won over him again, and soon he was snoring again. Besides, he wasn't harming anyone; Yuzu, Karin, and the Old Goat were out today and there was no school.

It was twelve when Ichigo finally opened his eyes. "Mou" Ichigo mumbled and walked to the bathroom to freshen himself up. "Why do the shelves seem taller?" he asked aloud as he reached for his toothpaste.

He glanced at the mirror hanging on the wall. A slightly different face with longer hair stared back at him. Ichigo blinked and rubbed his eyes before stared at the mirror again. The same altered face was still reflected in the mirror. Ichigo turned around slowly, thinking someone was behind him, but there was no one there. Now was a good time to faint.

Toshiro was bored. He already finished all his homework and practice was canceled, so he decided to take a walk. He found a book that caught his interest in a bookstore and was about to head over there when someone bumped into him.

He looked down, slightly amused that the person was shorter than him, and saw a familiar orange hair, albeit longer. The stranger frozen stood frozen in her spot when she recognized who she bumped into. Toshiro stared at her, seeing how much she reminded him of a certain someone, except he wasn't as short, and the person before him was undoubtedly a girl. However, that girl was dressed as a boy and was currently staring at him, with somewhat of a plea in her eyes.

"Be more careful next time. You know you remind me of someone." Toshiro told her, wondering why he felt amused at this situation.

"Damn it." The girl cursed silently under her breath. Toshiro raised one of his eyebrows at her language, but decided not to comment on it.

"Toshiro-chan!~" he saw one of his friends, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Orihime Inoue, who was one of Ichigo's friends, run up to him. "Thank you for stop her!"

Toshiro stared at both of them, before stopping at locking eyes with Ichigo, whose shoulders he* still gripped. "Explain." He calmly commanded.

Ichigo scowled at him and broke their eye contract. "Could you please let go of my shoulders?"

The moment Toshiro let go, Ichigo backed away a little, and immediately fell on his face. Rangiku and Orihime giggled at Ichigo's misfortune, while Toshiro turned to another direction to hide his laughter.

"Idiot. There is a different center of gravity for males and females. The female center of gravity focuses on the hips, while the male center of gravity focuses on the shoulders."

"Shut up!" Ichigo retorted from the ground, with his face turning red.

Once they finished laughing, Rangiku scanned around the area for a place they could talk in private. She spotted a café nearby and suggested they went there so she could explain what happened to Ichigo. Ichigo scowled, not wanting to tell him, but he was too smart for him to lie.

Once they got situated, with Ichigo sitting next to Toshiro, since Orihime and Rangiku claimed the other two seats next to each other.

**Flashback**

_It was twelve when Ichigo finally opened his eyes. "Mou" Ichigo mumbled and walked to the bathroom to freshen himself up. "Why do the shelves seem taller?" he asked aloud as he reached for his toothpaste._

_He glanced at the mirror hanging on the wall. A slightly different face with longer hair stared back at him. Ichigo blinked and rubbed his eyes before stared at the mirror again. The same altered face was still reflected in the mirror. Ichigo turned around slowly, thinking someone was behind him, but there was no one there. Now was a good time to faint._

_When Ichigo finally woke up, which was approximately five minutes later, he picked up his phone and dialed Orihime's number._

_After the second ring, Orihime picked up. "Hello Orihime. I need your help right now. It's an emergency. Could I meet you in front of your house in five minutes?" Ichigo paused, waiting for Orihime's response. "Thank you." With that, she hung up._

_After Orihime realized the emergency and calmed down, she called Rangiku to help Ichigo buy a new wardrobe._

_Explaining to Rangiku didn't take long, she accepted it immediately. "First off, Ichi-chan needs a bra!"_

_Hearing that, Ichigo paled and ran off, causing him to bump into Toshiro._

_(Ahahahaha of course this doesn't happen in real life, but keep in mind this is a fanfiction, and therefore everything here is a work of fiction.)_

After hearing that Toshiro snorted into the teacup which he had been drinking from while listening to story. "Are you sure you woke up like this?"

Ichigo glared at Toshiro. "Do you think I'm lying?"

"Then maybe Kami-sama turned you into a girl because you slack off in class and this is to help you focus."

**Elsewhere**

"ACHOO!" Kami suddenly sneezed.

Shinigami looked up from polishing his mask at the sudden sound. "Did you catch a cold Kami" he asked amused.

"That's odd. I don't think so. I feel perfectly fine."

Ichigo turned and glared indignantly at him "I do not slack off in class!"

"You have a different way of saying that you sleep in class?"

"Shut up!" Ichigo pouted and turned his body the other way.

"And now you are acting like a four year old."

"Curse you and your hip attitude!" Ichigo growled (AHAHAHA I HAD TO DO THIS! I HAD TOO. So much reference to Naruto.)

"You two are arguing like a married couple" Rangiku interrupted before Toshiro could open his mouth to retort to that statement.

"Mhm." Orihime nodded her head in argument, while mentally questioning herself. "_Kurosaki-kun is a girl now so I should have a crush on him anymore. But why do I feel this pain in my chest watching Hitsugaya-kun and Kurosaki-k no -chan interact with each other. Am I...lesbian?"_

"WE ARE NOT!" both of them exclaimed, with Ichigo being more verbal than Toshiro. Both of them looked horrified at that idea.

After finishing their drinks, the group left the café. "You know. I like it better when you are in this form." Toshiro commented.

"Eh?" Ichigo turned and looked at him raising his eyebrows.

"I mean, you are finally shorter than me."

Tick marks appeared on Ichigo's face. "Why you!" Ichigo moved to hit him, and face planted with the ground again.

"AHAHAHA" Ichigo heard laughter behind him. "I hate him" Ichigo mumble and banging him head against the ground.

"That just made you more stupid"

"Why me?!" Ichigo whined.

*I know Toshiro is 4'4 in the anime and manga, but here he is a high school student and I also wanted Ichigo to be shorter than him as a girl. If Ichigo was 4'3 that would make her seem like a little kid, so here Toshiro is 5'4. Being a girl Ichigo is 5'1. (Same height as me-ssu)

*I always find it weird when Ichigo's name also could mean strawberry, but his hair is orange. Shouldn't it be red?

*No I did not make a typo. Ichigo would be called "he" in his mind but other people would refer to him has "her". I will start using "she/her" for Ichigo when he finally accepts that he is a girl.

Yus yus this is the rewritten version of Gender Potion. I changed the title because the name sorta doesn't apply anymore. I personally think this one is better. Don't you agree? Mou. I actually planned this to be slightly longer, but it's a little over 2,000 words now. One of my longest chapters. Sugoi! I never went pass 3 pages on a chapter and this one has 6 pages. (Font Verdana, Font Size 10.5)


	2. Chapter 2

When Did Things Get So Complicated

Chapter 2

~ **Anon-san**: I heard a lot of people saying 4'12 and 5'0 are the exactly same thing, but I thought they are pretty close together but there is a one inch difference, and they were exaggerating. Then I realized they were the exactly same thing... thank you. Hahaha I'm such a loser. Now to clarify Toshiro is 5'4 and Ichigo is 5'1. (Do you see what I did there?) And now my friends are laughing at me.

**Notes**:

~ The characters in here are extreme OC. (But not to the point where they are completely different characters.)

* * *

(─‿‿─)

Ichigo reluctantly let Orihime and Rangiku dress him up as a doll, with Toshiro, who somehow gotten pulled along on the ride, watching him. With the fear of meeting someone he knows, Ichigo didn't try to run off, until they made a stop to a store that sold undergarments.

The sign that named the store "Victoria's Secret" seemed to mock Ichigo as he stood, rooted to the hard cement ground. Horror and realization slowly dawned Ichigo's new feminine features. With all his previous fear gone, he began running, with no clear destination in mind.

"Go after him!" Rangiku shouted at Toshiro, who was staring into space, bored out of his mind.

Realizing there was finally entertainment, Toshiro decided to chase after Ichigo. In about a minute, Toshiro caught up to Ichigo, which wasn't hard, partly because he kept tripping.

* * *

(─‿‿─)

Five minutes later, Toshiro managed to drag Ichigo back and resumed to staring into space. Ichigo resigned to his fate, but as he went inside the store, his whole face flushed a bright red.

For ten minutes straight, Ichigo looked down to the lobby through the staircase between the first and second floor, wondering if he would die if he jumped off the stairs. His whole face, all the way to the tips of his ears were still red, and worst of all he was bored and tired.

Rangiku and Orihime were busy going around the store, giggling, and eyeing Ichigo's chest. Toshiro was still stared into space, but if you close enough, his cheeks were slightly red, due the fact that he was surrounded by many "female unmentionables".

* * *

(─‿‿─)

After five hours of a torture known to females as "shopping", the only people that were having fun, finally decided to put an end to the other two's pain and suffering. Poor Ichigo had to suffer the most, being forced to carry all the bags, which probably weighted about 30-40 pounds.

A sudden question struck Ichigo. "How am I supposed to go to school like this on Monday?" he wondered aloud, strangely not as panicked as you would have expected. "I mean I could cut my hair...since it hadn't grown that long…."

"It wouldn't work." Toshiro interrupted Ichigo's train of thought. "First off, your voice changed. Secondly, the way you walk changed drastically. Finally, there is no way you could hide these." saying the last reason, Toshiro poked Ichigo's chest.

* * *

(─‿‿─)

There was a collective stunned silence as two of the three girls, (with the third one wondering what had just occurred) tried to comprehend that _Toshiro Hitsugaya_, who never showed an interest in girls, just technically _molested_ a girl. These actions were not what you expected from the "_Ice Prince"_.

It would be an entirely different story if it was one _Renji Abarai. _With him, no one would be surprised….well unless it was the harassed victim.

Ichigo with confusion written over all over his face wondered why Toshiro suddenly poked his chest. A strange feeling spread over his body and made him want to slap him for some reason.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" all of a sudden, Rangiku shriek shocking everyone, and also broke the silence. "I shippppppppppppppp!~"

"Ship?" Ichigo cocked his head not quite getting it. " As in the boats? Where?"

* * *

(─‿‿─)

Going back to his original question, and how his solution was shot down, Ichigo decided to ask Toshiro what _his_ solution was.

"Simple. Just register at school tomorrow as a new transfer student." was his answer.

"That's your solution? How was it any better than mine, O Great Wise One?" Ichigo asked sarcastically.

"Do you have a better idea?" he shot back, pretending not to notice the sarcasm.

"..." Ichigo has no answer to that question and turned away. "What about my family?"

"Figure it out yourself."

* * *

(─‿‿─)

Just as Ichigo opened the door to his home, his father, Isshin Kurosaki came flying at him.

Ichigo came crashing to the floor, obviously not prepared for it, and forgetting the fact that they would come home at five.

"Haha! You-" Isshin stopped mid-sentence as he got a good look of Ichigo's face, as he was slowly raising from the floor.

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu, hearing the commotion came running, eager to see her brother….except the person in front of her wasn't her brother.

"I'm home?" Ichigo asked, scratching the bad of his head, and looking a tad embarrassed.

* * *

(─‿‿─)

"You look like this because you were dared, and losted that dare. So as punishment, you are supposed to crossdress?" Yuzu summarized Ichigo's explanation, while giving him a look of disbelief.

"Yeah. Y-yeah. That's right." Ichigo said praying they wouldn't ask any questions or any at all if it was too much to ask.

"How long are you going to stay like this?"

"He didn't specify…" he answer sweating slightly.

"..." the other three Kurosaki didn't say anything for a while.

"I know this is-" Ichigo got cut off mid-sentence when Yuzu and Isshin glomped him.

"I always wanted another sister/daughter." After saying that Yuzu went back cooking and Isshin went up to his study.

Karin gave Ichigo a doubt look, before her too, left the Ichigo. Ichigo ran up the stairs to his room and collapsed on his bed with a sigh.

"That went well. Almost too well…"

* * *

(─‿‿─)

"Okay class. We have a new transfer student today!" the teacher announcing, trying and failing to look enthusiastic. Transfer students at Karakura High School were not too common, but common enough so that it wasn't that exciting.

A familiar orange hair stepped into the room looking awkward and unknowingly flashing off her panties. Obviously, Ichigo never wore a skirt before, and not to mention, the skirts that are part of the uniforms, are quite, quite short.

All the attention of the males in the room sudden was directed toward Ichigo, who was oblivious to the perverted stares. A few of them had nosebleeds, causing Toshiro to send them death glares from across the room. The students shivered with fear, feeling Toshiro's KI, and advert their eyes.

* * *

(─‿‿─)

Aizen, however, focus was on the supposedly "new" student. Right away he knew he, or rather she, was Ichigo Kurosaki. Putting aside the sex and new looks, he has this aura that was uniquely Ichigo.

* * *

(─‿‿─)

No one in the class, besides Toshiro, seemed to recognize the student when he introduced himself as Ichigo Kurosaki. No matter how he tried to hide it, Toshiro had this look in his eyes, as if he already knew who the new student was.

"Alright" and teacher said, scanning around the room for an empty seat "you could sit next to Sousuke Aizen. He could also show you around the school today."

Ichigo tried to hide his scowl at the prospect of sitting next to the creep, and being lead around by him, for the entire day. Ichigo could feel glares of jealousy from the female population for sitting next to _their _Aizen, as he walked to his seat.

He threw himself on the chair and buried his face in his arms, trying to ignore the person next to him.

The rest of the period went by smoothly, with Ichigo ignoring Aizen, and Aizen sending occasional stares at Ichigo, and throwing smirks at Toshiro.

* * *

(─‿‿─)

Just as the bell rung, Ichigo dumped all his books in his bag and was about to walk out, when he was stopped by Aizen, who grabbed his wrist.

"Wait. I'm supposed to show you around the school."

"I don't need you to show me around the school. I could manage fine on my own."

"We don't want to get to lost wandering around the school do we now? _New_ student." and with that, Ichigo decided to let Aizen lead him around the school. After all, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

(─‿‿─)

Ichigo walked silently next to Aizen, while gripping the straps of his bag, as Aizen gave Ichigo a tour.

All of a suddenly, Aizen stopped, making Ichigo, crash into him. Aizen grabbed Ichigo's wrist and slammed him against a nearby wall. He pressed against him, cutting off all his routes of escape. "I know who you are Ichigo Kurosaki." He said leaning close to him and whispering in his ear.

Inward Ichigo was running around screaming his head off, but on the outside, he stood calm and composed, staring at Aizen with a straight face. "I don't know what you mean. This is the time I ever met you."

Aizen gave him a smirk, as if he was expecting that, and leaned in to kiss Ichigo. "_COUGH" _Someone coughed behind them, interrupting Aizen from advancing any further. Aizen let off of Ichigo, and turned around to glare at whoever was interrupting his little session.

Toshiro returned the glare tenfold. "What are you doing?" Toshiro asked in a more or less controlled voice.

"Kissing the new student." Aizen said casually, as if announcing the weather. If Toshiro can be made even angrier, Aizen just did it. "You know I can report this to the Principal right." Toshiro whisper through gritted teeth "This counts as sexual harassing. NOW. LEAVE."

Aizen finally decided to let go of his pride before Toshiro's self-control snap, and he goes on a killing rampage. Once Aizen left, Toshiro looked over at Ichigo, who at that point moved away from the wall. In a terse tone, he told him "If you wanted to flirt with him, don't do it in public. Do you want to start rumors on the first day?"

"I'm the fucking victim here! He was the one who started kissing me." Ichigo snapped at him. "But you let him do that to you." Toshiro said coldy before walking off. "Bastard." Ichigo hissed at his retreating back.

With a growl, he turned and stomped behind Toshiro to their next class, P.E.

_I started on this before summer, but never really got to finish because I couldn't get on a PC in China. D: Sad is me. I didn't do too much to check over the grammar and spelling errors or the plot. However most of this was already typed out, and all I had to do was type out the last few sentences. I PROMISE, PROMISE, PROMISE that I'll get chapter 3 out soon and rewrite this chapter. It's just that the amount of work that is given right now is ABSOULTELY FCKING INSANE. I still love all of you. Also don't worry, this Saturday, I'll proofread and rewrite Chapter 2 so check in with me on Saturday._

_I DID IT!_

_I was seriously about to fall asleep and not keep my promise. I had to finish two projects today and I'm dying with my stupid cold. I mostly just fixed up the his-her him-her he-she thingy and correct some grammar mistakes…Don't kill me plz x-x_


End file.
